


Fools in Love

by Keelar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, no sakura bashing, sasunaru is end game, singer!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelar/pseuds/Keelar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is trying to woo his estranged wife. Sakura is trying to get those damn divorce papers signed. And Sasuke? Sasuke’s falling in love with his fiancée’s husband. Wait what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write something a bit more light hearted than Epilogue, as that was kicking my ass. So I'm not sure how often I'll update this, but it will be multi-fic. Just using it as a way to get over the angst of my other fic.
> 
> Un-beated as always.
> 
> Songs used in this chapter:  
> Handsome and Denial both by The Vaccines.

Fools in Love 

Naruto is trying to woo his estranged wife. Sakura is trying to get those damn divorce papers signed. And Sasuke? Sasuke’s falling in love with his fiancée’s husband. Wait what?

Chapter One: Denial

Sakura Haruno was a smart woman; graduating top of her class from Konoha Medical School, lead scientist on HIV-1 protease research and making breakthroughs almost every week, not to mention her charity work and her women's self defence class that she founded.

Yes, Sakura Haruno was a smart woman. Except when it came to love. Which is why when her boyfriend of one year looked over his financial paper at her from across their breakfast, giving her a long probing look before sighing, folding up his paper and saying in a tone that most people would hear as resigned but she was sure it was loving “Well, I suppose we should get married.” Instead of laughing in his face, or leaving, or anything any sane woman would do she agreed.

It wasn’t the most romantic proposal she’d ever had, true, and Sasuke wasn’t the most loving, present or attentive partner she’d ever had either. But, she reasoned, she loved him and that was enough right?

When it came to love, Sakura Haruno was a complete fool.

*

Sasuke Uchiha was a smart man; youngest son of the genius Uchiha clan and first to break away from the family business to start his own, CEO of Taka Records at the age of twenty two and leader of a hostile takeover of Sannin Records, not to mention his almost psychic ability to predict trends in the stock market.

Yes Sasuke Uchiha was a smart man. Except when it came to love. Which is why he’d proposed to Sakura Haruno. He’d looked over to his girlfriend one morning as she was working on a research proposal between bites of muesli and decided he probably wouldn’t do much better than her. His family adored her (well, all except Itachi who looked at her as if she was the world's most complicated puzzle, as if he couldn’t fathom how he and Sakura fit together.) She was successful in her field, pretty and, most importantly, not clingy.

So he’d asked her, she’d accepted and wasn’t that great? True his heart didn’t hammer when she was near, but his heart had never done that for anyone. Sasuke was sure that he wasn't destined for that kind of love. So he wasn’t in love with her, he respected her and that was enough right?

When it came to love, Sasuke Uchiha was a complete fool.

*

A month after the proposal Sasuke’s home office was invaded. Sakura stormed in, slamming the door loudly in her haste, clutching a cream envelope tightly in her hands. “Sakura, what the hell-” Sasuke began, hoping to hide his flinch at Sakura’s violent entrance.

“We’re going out. Now.”

Sasuke frowned, it was unlike her to demand anything of him and he was inclined to argue, after all she knew that he didn’t do socialising. She was more than welcome to attend gala’s, banquets, balls and friendly gatherings but she knew to keep Sasuke out of them. Perhaps he would’ve argued, but as we’ve previously established Sasuke Uchiha is a smart man and smart men do not argue with women that are trembling with rage and also run boxing classes once a week.

So, deciding to sacrifice pride for self preservation he merely nods.

“Good,” she says, walking out his office. “Come on then.”

*

Sakura gives him directions as he drives along the traffic clogged roads of Konoha. Honestly he would have prefered to wait for his driver but Sakura seemed insistent that time was of the essence.

The silence is, for perhaps the first time in their relationship, strangely oppressive for Sasuke so he switches on the radio hoping to ease some of the tension.

_Cos I got so down I held the world to ransom_

_Lonely, bored and bad thank god I'm handsome_

Sakura turns off the radio with a little more force than necessary.

Sasuke doesn’t try to ease the tension again.

*

They arrive at an old nightclub on the rough side of town, which would be strange on a normal day but it’s even stranger to Sasuke at 11 o’clock in the morning. He still wants to question Sakura about it but her face is fixed in a frown and she doesn’t seem particularly inclined to converse with him.

Sasuke begins to rethink his marriage proposal.

They approach the nightclub together. Sasuke tries to mask his confusion with indifference, luckily he has had extensive practice in this. So when Sakura gives the door a series of taps he doesn’t even bat an eye, despite the fact that his internal monologue is WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.

The door opens and a small, busty woman with dark hair and pale eyes gives them a curious glance. Sakura hands over the envelope and the woman, bouncer?, leads them inside. Sasuke lets himself consider that maybe Sakura has some sort of mafia connections.

That is until they enter the main room. It’s dimly lit and the floor is sticky. It stinks of sweat, stale alcohol and a faint trace of vomit. There’s a makeshift stage at the front and four unkempt people seem to be tuning their instruments. He casts a glance at Sakura, she’s staring pointedly at the band as if trying to catch someone's eye. The room is packed with people though, so he doubts anyone on the stage can see them.

“Sakura,” he says, pulling her attention away from the stage. “If you wanted me to sign up a new band you should’ve just asked. I didn’t need to be pulled along to one of these secret shows.”

“It’s not that Sasuke...it’s hard to explain…”

Her explanation is cut off abruptly by the boom of the lead singers voice greeting the audience. Sasuke figures that it might not be a completely wasted trip if the band is decent, after all he’s always looking for fresh talent.

The lead singer is tall, muscular and blond. That’s about all he can tell from this distance. The small woman from the door is nestled behind some drums, a tattooed man with shaggy brown hair seems to be on bass and a blonde woman with a high ponytail and impossibly low cleavage on lead guitar.

“Now, our first song is for a very special lady,” the singer says and Sasuke can feel his gaze hit him, he can make out the blue of his eyes as they lock onto his. It sends a strange sensation through Sasuke, like tingles, at having someone look at him so piercingly. “It’s called Denial.”

He hears Sakura let out a shaky breath and her low whisper of “Naruto.”

Then the music starts.

_Take all the time that's on your side_

_But I am, I am, I am I'm a man with pride_

_I know the world is in your hands I do, I do, I do_

_And I understand_

_Oh I do, but do you?_

Sasuke can hear the pain easily coming from the singer. His frustration and loneliness.

_Please don't turn the light out I don't think the conversation's over_

_Just don't shut your eyes closed_

_Not until I get it off my chest_

The desperation and longing makes Sasuke feel a little sick. He thinks of the woman that the song must be about, about how the singer must feel about her. A lost love?

_You know that I can hear you thinking I've heard you all the way from here_

_But if I look you in the eye though_

_It's like your thoughts all disappear_

_I know you're looking for direction_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_I know where you wanna' go_

_Oh I do, but do you?_

Sasuke dimly realises that the musicians are all talented, the beat on the drum makes him tap his feet along and the brief wails of the guitar punctuates the singers grief. But it’s the singer that steals the show for Sasuke. He’s breaktaking.

_Please don't turn the light out_

_I don't think the conversation's over_

_Just don't shut your eyes closed_

_Not until I get it off my chest_

_Have you turned a corner?_

_Do you think of leaving me behind?_

He’s gorgeous.

_Oh I do_

_Please don't turn the light out I don't think the conversation's over_

_Just don't shut your eyes closed_

_Not until I get it off my chest_

He speaks to a part of Sasuke that he tries to ignore. His own loneliness, his own fears. How he doesn’t want to be alone. How desperately he wants to find someone to understand him.

_Have you turned a corner?_

_Do you think of leaving me behind?_

_Please don't turn the light out I don't think the conversation's over_

The song ends to wild applause. Sasuke’s heart is pounding in his chest and he feels a little shaky. Eventually he calms himself enough to ask Sakura, “Who was that?”

She turns to face him then, there’s evidence of tear stains on her cheeks and she’s clutching herself tightly. “Sasuke. I’m sorry, I should’ve told you this sooner.”

“Told me what?” He says, unable to hide his confusion any more.

“Sasuke. That’s Naruto. He’s my husband.”


End file.
